Heartbeat
by xxNon-Existantxx
Summary: This is my version of how KH2 should have ended between Axel and Roxas... Reveiws appreciated First fic, please be gentle .


This is my version of how KH2 should have ended between Axel and Roxas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heartbeat

It was a sereane beauty... A beauty only nature could provide. Special... So very special...

But not as special as it should have been... Not as special as having someone to share it with.

He stood at the edge of the tide staring out at the horizon, allowing the waves to caress his bare feet and the sand below them, taking the sand with it as it retreated back into the never-ending vastness of the sea, causing his feet to slowly sink into the sand with each passing wave.

Cries of gulls overhead made Roxas tilt his head up, bright blue eyes watching them as they flew past him and slowly disappeared into the horizon, taking their cries with them.

Roxas had been standing there for sometime now, watching the horizon as the sun set, slowly changing the heavens' color from blue to hues of pink and gold.

He sighed 'Beautiful' he thought. But something was missing...

He was missing...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was so transfixed by the symphany of light he didn't hear the incomming footsteps. Familiar footsteps.

Acid green eyes studied him, amused at the simple pleasure Roxas got from watching the sun set.

"Hey, Roxas." A voice said beside him, finally making themself known.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Visibly startled Roxas turned to his left, finding the source of the voice, and even more startled at what met his eyes.

"Axel!?" He gasped.

'It's not possible, he can't be back!' he thought... 'Could he?'...

Roxas, still shocked at the redheads sudden return, gave an experimental touch to Axel's forearm and shivered at the deep chuckle that rewarded him for this action.

"Yes Roxas, I'm real." Axel said, Amusment thick in his voice, assuring Roxas that he was indeed, no illusion.

"Axel!" Roxas cried out, throwing his arms around the tall, redhead's neck, a smile plastered to his face. Suprising Axel with his joy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel had not expected this much happiness at his return. He smiled the brightest smile and melted into Roxas, holding him close, nuzzling his blonde hair with his nose. He frowned then, all joy gone from the moment, replaced by disapointment when he remembered that this moment of happiness would not last too much longer.

'I have to tell him.' Axel thought. 'I have to tell him before I..' No, going there would only bring more sorrow to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'He really is here!' Roxas screamed in his head. He felt Axel wrap his arms around him, holding him close. 'He's staying!' Roxas thought overjoyed at the chance of telling him later... At the chance of confessing his feelings for the redhead. He felt Axel's arms lax at their hold and then slide away, his hand replacing themselfs at Roxas' shoulders, pushing Roxas away to look at his face. Roxas looked into Axel's eyes and noted their pained expression. The grin Roxas was wearing quickly faded away.

"What's wrong Axel?" He asked, worried what might be wrong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxas,...I..I wont be staying much longer." Axel said, saddness gripped him as he watched Roxas' face turn from worried to pained. Roxas' face turned down as something slid down his cheeks. Tears. Axel wiped them away with his thumbs as he lifted Roxas' face up to him.

"I just came back to tell you that I... That I love you." Axel managed out. He watched as more tears streamed down Roxas' face. Axel looked down, angry at himself for confessing his feelings, it just made it harder for him to accept leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was still in the process of dechiphering Axel's words, he was shocked, he didn't think Axel felt that way about him. He always thought it was brotherly or friendly, never in that way...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was still berating himself 'What if Roxas doesn't feel the same about you, huh?' Figures that his feelings would only be platonic for him. He gasped as he felt then saw his body start to dissapate, like sand being blown away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas snapped out of his shocked state when he noticed Axel was starting to disappear, he took hold of Axel's hand unwilling to let go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxas, let go!" Axel yelled. If Roxas held on any longer he would disappear too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!,You can't just come back tell me that you love me, and then just... just leave!"He yelled back angrily. "That's just not fair!..It's not fair..." Roxas started to sob as more tears fell down his face. " 'Cause I love you too!"

Axel's eyes widened as he strangely stopped disappearing. They stared at eachother, looking in eachothers eyes in silence... in a split seccond their shadows melded as they held eachother in a death grip, unwilling to let eachother go. Roxas looked up and his breath caught, Axel was looking down at him.

Without question Axel's head swooped down and caught Roxas's lips in a sweet and soft kiss. In what seemed an eternity they broke apart, staring into eachothers eyes. Roxas rested his head on Axel's chest, while Axel layed his head atop Roxas'. Axel smiled and held Roxas closer to him and at tha t moment Roxas heard the one thing he did not expect to hear...

A Heartbeat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Be gentle, it's my first fanfiction .


End file.
